headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Kent
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = Milky Way Galaxy | region = | system = Sol system | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = Europe | country = England | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Canterbury; Chilham | 1st = First Men in the Moon (novel) }} Kent is a county in southeast England, and is one of the home counties. It borders East Sussex, Surrey and Greater London and has a defined boundary with Essex in the middle of the River Thames estuary. The ceremonial county boundaries of Kent include the shire county of Kent and the unitary borough of Medway. Kent has a nominal border with France halfway through the Channel Tunnel. Maidstone is its county town and historically Rochester and Canterbury have been accorded city status, though only the latter still holds it. Points of Interest ; Canterbury: Canterbury is a historic English cathedral city, which lies at the heart of the City of Canterbury, a district of Kent in South East England. Canterbury is the birth place of actor Jack Gwillim who played Air Commodore Watling in "The Machine" episode of the 1961 TV series A for Andromeda. Jack was born on December 15th, 1909. ; Chilham: Chilham is a village parish located in the county of Kent. It is located in the Great Stour River and is known for its residential communities and agriculture. There are two large public houses in Chilham, the Woolpack and the White Horse, which dates from the 16th century. A psychic woman named Mercury, who was once a hippie and former colleague of John Constantine took up residence in Chilham Village. ; Lympne: Lympne is a small coastal village near Romney Marsh in Kent. It appeared in the first chapter of H.G. Wells' 1901 novel ''First Men in the Moon''. A businessman named Mister Bedford, rents a small seaside cottage where he intends on taking some time off to concentrate on writing. He receives little relaxation however as he is perpetually disturbed by the daily antics of a physicist named Doctor Cavor. Within time however, Bedford befriends Cavor when he discovers that the scientist has developed a new mineral he calls Cavorite, the properties of which include the ability to defy gravity. After much persuasion, Bedford agrees to accompany Cavor on a journey to the moon aboard a spherical space vessel made out of Cavorite. Films that take place in TV shows that take place in Books that take place in * First Men in the Moon, The Characters from People who were born in * David King * Frederick Treves * H.G. Wells * Jack Gwillim * Simon Paisley Day * Tim Turner People who died in * Richard Marquand * Tudor Gates Notes & Trivia * Kent is also the surname of a fictional family from the equally fictional town of Smallville, Kansas as featured in the various multimedia projects relating to the DC Comics superhero, Superman. The most recognized members of the Kent family are farmers Jonathan and Martha who adopt the alien Kryptonian infant Kal-El and raise him as their son. Kal-El is given the Earth name Clark Kent. External Links * at Wikipedia The Walking Dead Kent was the name surname of a fictional zombie holocaust survivor featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. He was played by actor David Silverman and was a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He was one of the background Alexandrians and first appeared in the season five episode, "Forget". Appearances # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: Now # Walking Dead: Heads Up # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: Service # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song References ---- Category:England